A game show is a type of radio, television, or internet program in which contestants play a game, and usually a winner is determined and awarded a prize. Contestants may be invited from a pool of public applicants, and the contestants may compete against other players or another team, or perhaps may simply play alone for a reward or a high score.
A viewer or listener of the game show often can play along and attempt to answer questions and compete with the contestants, although the competition is merely conceptually in the viewers mind. Some second screen technology exists that involves use of a computing device to provide an enhanced viewing experience for content on television, such as interactive features during broadcast content including social media postings on social networking platforms. But, the use of second screen technology still does not allow a viewer to compete with contestants on the game show in a realistic manner.